


When Only One is Enough

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fate of the World on the line, Gen, Hates Humanity with a Passion, Minor Injuries, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), it was fate they met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the final year of Bloodshed's test on humanity and Bombrush fears what may come if they fail again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Only One is Enough

Bombrush waited at the entrance to the mortal world.  Bloodshed had departed four days ago and he had still not returned.  He wasn’t gone for more than three days usually.  Becoming stiff in his current form, he transformed into his jaguar form, extending his paws out to stretch before curling up to groom himself.  Or attempt to do so to calm himself.  He was too nervous of what could happen soon.

 

This was the final year.  This was the tenth year since Bloodshed had put off his plans to wipe out humanity to test his father’s belief that there was some good left in humanity.  The past nine years had only made the young god more determined to kill every last man, woman, and child as each year brought about another failure for even a single mortal to show him compassionate when he appeared at his most vulnerable.

 

Bombrush’s claws dug into the ground he was laying on.  It was frustrating, he could say, that not even a _single_ mortal had shown his son any compassion or concern in the past decade.  Either his son had picked the most xenophobic or superstitious villages in existence or his son had truly picked a form that had made the mortals fear him greatly.

 

He thought back to his son when he had seen him four days ago.  The God of Wrath had warped into his mortal form; standing nearly six and half feet tall, Bloodshed shed his god attire as he prepared his appearance for his trip to the human villages.  While Bombrush would have wished he could have done something more to make his son less intimidating, it was perhaps the best that could be done for his son with his appearance.

 

The God of the Jungle had to hold back a flinch when he saw his son begin to mutilate himself.  A few slashes to the back, a few cuts here and there, some burns to some sensitive areas.  Primus Almighty, his son always looked as if he had survived the end of the world.  And with his scars, it just looked even more terrifying.  Still, Bombrush could only pray that even with his frightening appearance, someone... anyone... Bombrush just wished one person would at least ask his son if he was okay.

 

But when Bloodshed wrapped himself in a stained and torn up cloak, the dread still fall in the older god's stomach.  And with the smirk on his son's face as he turned back towards him, giving him once last look before he stepped through the portal into the human realm, Bombrush felt it drop even farther.

 

Because both he and Bloodshed knew that if this hadn't gotten a response in the last nine years, there was no guarantee that it would work this year.

 

Rolling over again in fret, the grey and yellow jaguar got up again to pace.  This wasn't good.  This was not good.  His son usually came home at the end of the third day during these trials.  While he hoped that the prolonged stay was a sign of something good, Bombrush knew better.  There was an even more obvious answer as to why his son had yet to return on the final year of the trials.

 

"You're worried."

 

Bombrush stopped his pacing, ears twitching and perking up to see a dark grey panther with bright vermillion eyes coming towards him. Bombrush's eyes narrowed at him. "Leave me alone."

 

"I'm just as concerned as you are-"

 

"The hell you are." The jaguar became pacing again. "Now leave. I don't have time to deal with you today, Megatron." 

 

"You know I can't do that, old friend."

 

"Don't even try that."

 

Megatron stopped to watch the other look back at the gate.  Licking his paw, the younger god worried over his friend's mental state.  The other already knew of the plans being put into place in case Bloodshed went ahead with his promise.  That was the reason he was here after all.

 

If the God of Wrath started murdering the human race, he would have to try to hold the boy off as long as possibly until the others could come and somehow stop the god.  If it was even possible.

 

And there was also Bombrush.  Megatron knew Bombrush would help to stop his son in any worst case scenario, but if it came down to having to kill the God of Wrath... He doubted Bombrush would help. Or really do anything. 

 

"He hasn't come back yet."

 

Megatron looked back again at his pacing friend.

 

"He hasn't returned. Bloodshed... he's never been gone this long."

 

"Optimus senses no disturbance in the human world, so he's not causing any chaos." At least not currently. He could have been planning it out for all they knew. 

 

"I don't care about that," Bombrush growled. All he wanted to know was if Bloodshed was all right or not. Primus, what if something had happened to him? He knew the god had enemies... Other gods who feared him and wanted to get rid of him. What if they attacked him or something? Primus, he just wanted him to come back already...

 

"Why don't you just go look for him?"

 

"I'm thinking about doing so." 

 

"And why haven't you done so?"

 

",..Megatron, you're trying to use me, aren't you?"

 

"Bombrush-"

 

"You'll have reason to come with me, to _look_ for him too.  And then what?  Will you kill him with your swords to make sure he doesn’t kill the human race?"

 

"... You know we can't let him start a massacre-"

 

"I KNOW THAT!" The other snarled in the direction of the other.  Bombrush knew all too well that he couldn't just let his son murder a (mostly) innocent race just for the actions of a few of them years ago.  After what those monsters had done to the boy's mother...

 

Seeing the other stop to hang his head, Megatron cautiously approached.  "Bombrush, understand that the Council put the restraint of your son as top priority.  They will not kill him unless they absolutely have to."

 

"Until he starts destroying entire towns and cities.  Or blows up all the humans before we can even stop him..."

 

"Bombrush-"

 

A loud sound interrupted the duo, both turning to the gate as it started to light up.  Someone was coming through...

 

Bombrush was the first to react, returning to his god form as he took a few steps towards the gate.  Megatron also transformed into his god form, a hand on one of his swords as he tried to figure out what the situation was.  If he was going to have to fight the boy, he didn't know if his friend would be able to help or be better off knocked out.

 

The gate opened before them.  A dark figure slowly emerged from the bright light, becoming more and more focused as the person slowly made their way to the god realm.

 

As the figure started to become more detailed, Bombrush quickly stepped forward to meet the figure at the gate.  "Bloodshed-?"

 

If anyone had been hoping to see a smug or rage-filled Bloodshed stepping through that door to pronounce that humanity had sealed its own death, then everyone would have been sorely disappointed. The face the god did make when he came through was... almost zombie-like. It wasn't as if he had seen something horrific. He just seemed... dead almost as he walked.

 

Bombrush, the closest to him, could see that his son had returned to his god form.  The cloak he had brought with him was barely covering him now, allowing the cuts and burns and scars he had on him before to be even more visible.

 

Only they weren't.  What appeared to salve was covering his body, some in places where his injuries had already healed thanks to him returning to god form.  And the remains of bandages were wrapped around his arms and body, obviously ripped from his body growing from human to god form.

 

They could only have come from one thing...

 

"Bloodshed?  Bloodshed, are you alright?"

 

The still zombie-like god turned to the sounds of his father's voice, his eyes still glazed over as he looked from his concerned father to the God of Death still standing a few feet from them, tense and a hand still on his sword.

 

"Bloodshed?  What happened?  Bloodshed?"

 

The younger god finally blinked before he turned to look ahead past them.

 

"...You win."

 

Bombrush was left speechless, unsure of what to say or if he even could say anything.  Megatron too.  They were unable to do much let alone notice the God of Wrath walking away from them still in a trance and towards his home.

 

The God of the Jungle was the first to snap out of it.  "B-Bloodshed!  Bloodshed, wait-!"

 

A hand grabbed his arm.  "Leave him."

 

"Megatron, Bloodshed-!"

 

"Has obviously lost the bet with you.  And seems to be willing to uphold his end of the bargain."

 

Bombrush stared wildly at his friend before turning to see his son's back get even farther away.  "I have to talk to him.  I have to ask-"

 

"The boy is obviously troubled by the outcome.  He seemed certain before that humanity would be unable to past his test.  But one of them proved him wrong."

 

Bombrush finally stopped pulling at the hand to look back at his friend.

 

"I think it would be best to let the facts sink in a little more with Bloodshed.  He's obviously thinking about it."

 

"About what?"

 

"The one who showed him compassion.  Who proved all of Bloodshed's ideas about humanity wrong and turned them up on his head."

 

"Why?  Why would Bloodshed...?"

 

"Because this person did more than just show some compassion.  Did you not see how much work was put into tending to your son's _wounds_?"

 

Bombrush couldn't respond, turning back to look at his son as the youngest god began to disappear into the distance.

 

"I would recommend you give him some space.  Let him come to terms with his loss.  Let him come to you."

 

Bombrush only swallowed, knowing how his son almost never came to him for anything.

 

"...I must head back.  The Council will want to hear of this.  ...I wish you the best of luck, Bombrush."

 

Without a glance back, the God of Death returned to his animal form and ran in the direction of the other Council members.  He soon disappeared along with Bloodshed's figure.

 

Bombrush was left standing there, still unsure of what to do.  The test... his son's test had been passed.  By who, he could only imagine and thank beyond the stars.  But the sight of his son, obviously broken and lost over his defeat, was too much for him to bear.  His son had every right to hate humans, especially after what he had witnessed...

 

But even though his son had learned about humanity's compassion, he wasn't sure if he hadn't wanted it to happen this way.  Not with it breaking his son...

 

xxx

 

Bloodshed would remain locked in his home for several weeks following the conclusion of the trial.  Though still wary of the god's state of mind, the Council still worried for what the young god would do.  Bombrush and Bloodshed's friends would try to talk to him with no response.

 

It would be a long time after he finally stepped out of his house to continue his duties would he finally tell his father what exactly had happened on that last year of the trial.  And Bombrush would tell Megatron, who would tell the Council, who would seek out this mysterious person who had showed compassion to the God of Wrath.

 

It would be a long time after that when Bloodshed would fall in love with this person.

 

It would be some time after that that he would rescue her from a psychotic cult trying to sacrifice her in his name.

 

And it would be a short while after he began to court the girl that Bombrush would finally be able to meet her.

 

And once he did, Bombrush would finally know who humanity’s savior was.

 

And her name was Thornstriker.

 

END


End file.
